


Chocolate

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Relationship Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick has a mishap while trying to enjoy a simple pleasure in life. Will offers him the comfort he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was taken from an anon message sent to [Becky](http://drwillton.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. I write this for her.  
> Disclaimer: Don't sue me

There weren't a lot of pleasures Frederick found in life but when he heard the ice cream truck playing the familiar tune of "The Entertainer" he couldn't help but smile. It took him back to to a simpler time in life. When he was young, care free, without a worry in the world. A time when what tomorrow would bring was the furthest thing from his mind and living for the moment was the only thing he cared about.  
He jogged from where his car was parked and headed to the park across the street. He knew that was where the truck was headed. There were always kids playing there and it was the perfect spot for the ice cream truck to meet his quota. 

He tried to stand inconspicuously at the back of the line, kids laughing and jumping back and forth in front of him. He didn't know why but he worried what they might think about a grown man waiting in line with them. As his turn finally came, he happily stepped up to the window. He didn't have to look at what they had to offer. He already knew what he wanted - his favorite, a buttered pecan ice cream cone. As he exchanged his money for his favorite treat he sighed contently. He knew just for a few moments his mind would be miles away from the worries that currently plagued it.

He spotted an unoccupied bench and made his way towards it. The ice cream had started to melt, running down the cone and dripping on his hand. He sat down and began to enjoy his cone. The ice cream continued to drip onto his hand, a tan coloring melting into a white sticky mess on his fingers. He leaned down to lick the dried ice cream from his fingers when the top of his cone toppled to the ground, leaves and dirt instantly mixing with it.

He stared down at it, his stomach sinking. A time that was supposed to be worry free, carrying him away in nostalgia, had turned into another problem in his mind - another fuck up, another moment reminding him that he couldn't even enjoy the smallest pleasures . He looked at what was left in his cone - just a small amount of ice cream in the cone its self. At least it was better than nothing he thought to himself. 

Frederick heard leaves rustling and immediately thought a bratty kid had to come to rub his nose in his failure. Maybe he was over reacting about the situation but he couldn't get the thought of another missed opportunity out of his head. To his surprise it was not a bratty kid that taped him on his shoulder but the man whom he had grown to adore and care for, Will Graham.

He forced a smile at the younger man, not wanting him to see how upset a god damn ice cream cone had made him. He had been trying so hard to hide his many faults from Will that all he needed was for the other man to think he was an immature baby. He noticed Will was holding a cone of his own, chocolate, a wet trail of it dripping onto his fingers. Frederick gulped as the other man smiled back at him, sweetly and genuine, gentle and understanding.

"I know you had once told me buttered pecan was your favorite. It is only simple and unoriginal chocolate but I want you to have it." He held out the ice cream cone to the other man. "Please take it. Nothing would make me happier."

Frederick tried to hide his excitement but it was no use. His face was instantly covered in a schoolboy grin, his cheeks immediately heating up.

"I don't know what to say."

Frederick's grin intensified as he gently took the ice cream from the younger man. As Will sat down next to him Frederick turned to meet his gaze, his smile saying everything he wanted to convey.

He sighed in satisfaction as he took a lick, the cool treat lighting up his senses. After a few moments he held the cone out to Will, gesturing for him to enjoy the treat with him. Will did not take the cone from him but leaned over taking a small bite from the side. He was careful not to be too forceful obviously wanting to avoid another disaster.

As the two shared the cone on that bench, cool air blowing, leaves rustling, Frederick felt a calm wash over him. A calm he only felt when he was at home. A calm that told him he was safe. He knew it was Will that was washing this calmness over him. He looked over at the younger man knowing he was once again at home. Once again safe, a safety he had long forgotten. Taking another lick of the ice cream Frederick knew chocolate was now his favorite flavor and he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.


End file.
